Randomly Hilarious Pokemon Story
by lotusblossom1287
Summary: This is a sort of parody on the Pokemon game. I plugged in a couple of fellow Fanfic writers as pokemon. It combines pokemon with insanity to create a pretty funny story! Review if you dare! No really, review a lot!
1. Episode 1: Battle Pwnage

Disclaimer/ Intro:

Hey ya'll! Just to make it clear, I don't own Pokemon or else I'd be filthy rich living in a mansion somewhere tropical. I can't even get my computer to make the accent mark over the "E" in "Pokemon"! Anyway, this is a random story about Pokemon and my friends that I just wrote on impulse. Don't you think it's weird that Ash has had the same age and appearance for like 10 years? Oops, I'm getting off track again. Here's the story!

Somewhere in the Kanto Region…

**Random Stranger wishes to battle lotusblossom1287!**

**Lotusblossom1287 sent out liveurlifexx33!**

**Random Stranger sent out SQUIRTLE!**

**Liveurlifexx33 used Spaz Attack!**

**SQUIRTLE became confused and creeped out!**

**SQUIRTLE hurt itself in confusion in addition to being hurt by an enraged liveurlifexx33!**

**SQUIRTLE fainted!**

**Random Stranger started crying, then sent out PIDGEY!**

**Lotusblossom1287 sent out pandacat15!**

**Pandacat15 used Magical Wand!**

**PIDGEY turned into a frog!**

**PIDGEY (or frog rather) hopped away!**

**Lotusblossom1287 won the battle!**

**Random Stranger has crawled into a fetal position!**

**Lotusblossom1287 received $128,700,000!**

And that is how lotusblossom1287 rolls!

**Lotusblossom1287 rode her bike to the nearest Pokemart! **

**Cashier**: How may I help you?

**Lotusblossom1287**: I would like 2 Moomoo Milks, please.

**Cashier**: That'll be $1,000, please. Is that okay?

**Lotusblossom1287**: Of course it's not "okay"! What kind of shop are you running here?! Good day to you sir!

**Cashier**: (Mutters) I'm a woman. (Shouts) Wait, you can't leave with the merchandise!!!

Luckily for lotusblossom1287, there are no police in the game!

**Liveurlifexx33 has been given Moomoo Milk!**

**Liveurlifexx33**: I… LIKE… MOOMOO MILK!!!

**Pandacat15 has been given Moomoo Milk!**

**Pandacat15**: Mmmm… Milk!

**Lotusblossom1287 has given herself Soda Pop!**

**Lotusblossom1287**: This is the life, isn't it guys?

**Pandacat15**: Panda, panda!

**Liveurlifexx33**: Pudding, pudding!

**Annoying Announcer Guy: Reclining beach chairs appeared out of nowhere! The gang relaxes on Cinnabar Island, the perfect ending to a weird pokemon adventure! (Creepy voice) TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Episode 2: Adventures in Sinnohno

Episode 2

Episode 2

(To avoid confusion, Lostusblossom1287 is a trainer and Liveurlifexx33 and Pandacat15 are her Pokemon. Reviews are much appreciated)

Increasingly Annoying Narrator: **We stalk- I mean find- our heroes walking along the path of destiny to find the, um, crown jewel of the Pokemon world that will bring them closer to achieving their goal of being, um, Pokemon Masters or whatever, just roll the episode! **

**Lotusblossom1287: **Where the heck are we?

**Poke-a-Dexter: **The Sinn-oh-no Region, home of really bad Pokemon puns where new and exotic Pokemon can be found- ow!- This would be an excellent opportunity- ow!- to catch some new- WOULD YOU QUIT POKING ME?!

**Lotusblossom1287: **I'm sorry; your name just really tempted me. Hey guys, why don't you give it a try!

**All 394 of Lotusblossom1287's Pokemon proceed to mercilessly poke Poke-a-Dexter!**

**Lotusblossom1287: **Ok then. Time to pillage, destroy, and otherwise raid this poor excuse of a region! Any questions?

**Liveurlifexx33: **Is there a 7-Eleven anywhere, 'cuz I could really go for a Slurpee right now.

(393 nods and shouts of agreement follow)

**Lotusblossom1287: **There's always a 7-Eleven nearby wherever you go! I can't guarantee they have orange juice flavor, though.

**Liveurlifexx33: **I have nothing to live for! (Uncontrollable sobbing)

**394 Slurpees and one orange juice later…**

**Pandacat15 learned a new move: Brain Freeze!**

**Liveurlifexx33: **Ha, ha. You got brain freeze and I got orange juice, the most orange-y of all the fruit juices!!

**Pandacat15: **It doesn't take a new move to shove a refrigerator down your throat!

**Lotusblossom1287:** Now we fly! Pidgeotto, I command you to Fly!

**PIDGEOTTO: **Sheesh,would it kill ya to say please?

**Lotusblossom1287:** It might kill _you_.

**Lotusblossom1287 Flew to Ballistic Town singing "I Believe I Can Fly"! **(Well _that_ was inevitable).

**Lotusblossom1287: **Hey look guys! (She points to a sign next to a creepy and foreboding cave that says, "Maniac Cave- Come inside for free cookies!")

**Pandacat15: **Only you would actually want to go into a place called "Maniac Cave."

**Liveurlifexx33:** But look! There're free cookies!

**Pandacat15:** (Exasperated sigh)

**Against Pandacat15's better judgment, everyone enters the cave!**

**Lotusblossom1287: **It's not so bad in here. (A stampede of terrified Pokemon run past her towards the exit)

**Liveurlifexx33: **Those must've been some scary cookies. I hope they didn't eat them all!

**Creepy music plays in the background, getting louder with each passing moment, and tensions rise to a peak when suddenly…**

**Wild MOLTRES, ARTICUNO, ZAPDOS, ENTEI, SUICUNE, RAIKOU, MEW, MEWTWO, LUGIA, HO-OH, GROUDON, KYOGRE, RAYQUAZA, LATIOS, LATIAS, REGIROCK, REGISTEEL, REGICE, DEOXYS, JIRACHI, and CELEBI appeared!**

**Lotusblossom1287 and Pandacat15: **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

**Liveurlifexx33: **Do you guys have the cookies? (Looks over at others who are petrified) I mean AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Poke-a-Dexter: **This is truly remarkable! All of the Legendaries except the Sinn-oh-no Region ones! Now I'll store all their data and-

(Everyone pokes him until they poke the off switch)

**Poke-a-Dexter: **Nighty night…

**Lotusblossom1287: **(To Legendaries) Stand back! I've got 394 Pokemon and a Slurpee and I'm not afraid to use them!

**ENTEI:** We don't want to hurt you. We just wanted to invite you to our tea party.

**Liveurlifexx33: **See, they come in peace! And they _do_ have cookies!

**SUICUNE: **You see, none of us actually know how to make tea; I could only purify the water.

**Lotusblossom1287: **And a Brita water filter can do that- I mean, of course we'll help you make the tea your highnesses!

Annoying Narrator once again: **It's the perfect ending to the perfect day as our heroes enjoy their tea party with the Legendary Pokemon. Join us next time to see what other beverages they'll drink! I wet my pants in excitement just thinking about it!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thank goodness it's over! Someone give me a piggyback ride to my trailer! What do you mean the mic's still on? Where's my latte? I need my-**

**PLEASE STANDBY FOR TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AND WATCH THESE CREDITS THAT GO SO FAST THAT NO ONE CAN ACTUALLY READ THEM**


	3. Choose Chapter 3! UPDATE! :D

Hey all you avid Pokémon fans out there (I finally got the accent over the "E" to work)!!! XD Sooooooooo, about Chapter 3… remember how I set up a poll and said that **you** the fabulous readers would get to "Choose Chapter 3!" yourselves and how I went the whole nine yards to build up the tension? And remember how I always end up writing nonsensical run-on sentences? Well, I'm sort of screwing you all over by writing an entirely new chapter, complete with irrelevant plotline and randomly hilarious humor. Don't you think you'll enjoy the Fanfic better that way anyway???

*Some raccoons and other adorable woodland creatures hired by the few people who've read this Fanfic proceed to pelt me with various fruits and some pairs of underwear. "Hey, tomatoes aren't fruits!!" They chuck some more tomatoes at me in spite of my comment*

Well, if you're gonna be like that… I'll promise everyone a free cookie of any type to every person who reads this chapter, just to amend for all the suffering I've caused you. If you write a review with the type of cookie (ex. Chocolate chunk, coconut white chocolate with a raspberry swirl), you are legally entitled to an imaginary sample of said cookie. And on that note, my nonexistent friends, I bid thee farewell.

~Lotusblossom1287 :D


End file.
